Fighting A War
by Cass-Tastic
Summary: Axel was sent to fight a war that wasn't his to fight, and he left Roxas all alone. What happens when he finally comes back? 3-part, rated M for later!


A/N: This will be a three part AkuRoku peice featuring three songs, all from Nickelback.  
Don't own the songs, the band, or the characters.

* * *

Six years

Six years...  
Six years...

_This time, This place_It was six years ago to the day.

_Misused, Mistakes_

I still can't believe it. I was fucking asleep.I was knocked out in a damn hospital bed from the traffic accident I'd been in when he left. Hell...When I woke up four days later, and realized I'd missed our six month anniversary, I thought he'd dumped me. Because...He wasn't there. Where'd he go? No one seemed to have the heart to tell me.

_Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Axel was gone. He had been shipped out, while I was asleep, to go fight a war that wasn't his to fight. He had just graduated highschool, had his whole life ahead of him, and then it was stolen. And I wasn't even there to say good bye. I cried. I still cry. I couln't believe he was really gone. Just like that. And it was six years ago. I'm never gonna see him again...Am I?

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

I wouldn't speak anymore. Except to Sora. And it hurts him. I know it does. I used to smile. Bah, those days are gone. By now, I'd became mute, and I hardly eat. I ruined my self little by little, getting by on as little as possible. Axel used to be my safety net. He'd catch me when I was sad like this. Somehow with everyone else, except maybe Sora, I'd just slip right on through. They couldn't make me shine like Axel did, and now I was tarnished.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

I used to pray and beg everynight for Axel to be delivered back to me...Safe. But I've given up hope, faith, wishing. They've gotten me nowhere. There were no letters. No messages...And everytime there is an update of the number of soldiers killed, I get sick.

Sora stays with me though. He's such a wonderful brother. I would have died off a long time ago if not for him. He would cancel dates with Riku to stay home and eat ice-cream with me and cry. He would hold me at night when I crawled into his bed after a dream about him. I can't even say his name aloud anymore without breaking down in tears.

_That I love you,  
I've loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming  
You'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing, _

_If I don't see you anymore..._We come every year, hoping that maybe, just maybe Axel will come home. So here we stood, waiting at the air hanger for the planes carrying the soldiers home to arrive. Sora kept telling me he'd be here this time, this was the year. I wasn't counting on it. I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't arrive home. I wouldn't have been surprised if he were...Gone. For good. Dead.

My hands shook as the first plane arrived, and soldiers began to unload. Beside me, Axel's friends Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Larxene and Xigbar all waited, hope full in their eyes. He wasn't there.

_So far away...  
So far away..._

Two hours later the next plane arrived. I was close to tears now. He wasn't coming back. The plane unloaded. No Axel. The tears came freely now, and Sora cradled me close, rubbing my back. I felt sick. I never should've come.

_Been far away  
For far to long..._

It's getting dark now. The last plane is coming in. My eyes are red, my head is throbbing. I can't stand much more of this. The plane empties out. There is no Axel aboard. I knew it. I give a bitter laugh, and sink to my knees, hiding my face in my hands. I want to die. I hear Sora gasp, and he grabs my shoulder. "Roxas, look!" he pointed.

_So far away..._

_So far away...  
Been far away  
For far to long._

I see a slumped and worn looking lanky man emerging from the plane. His hair is bright red. He's helping a handicapped man off the plane. Tears are falling from my eyes again, and I hear Demyx scream, "AXEL!!"

_But you know...  
You know_

The red head lifted his head, once brilliant jade eyes now dead and empty scanning the hanger. I can't breathe. Is it really him? The man is helped into a wheel chair by his own family, and Axel is staring at the small group of friends that has been waiting for him all day.

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay.  
Because I needed, I need to_

_Hear you say_

Slowly he approaches us, and my hands start to shake. He stops infront of me first, and I'm on my feet in an instant, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Roxas?"

"Axel!" I lunged, being caught in his strong arms which wrapped around me, hoisting me off the ground and close to his chest.

"Oh god...Roxas..." He began, sounding close to tears to himself. I had my face buried in his chest, breathing in his scent. "I...I.." he couldn't seem to find the words.

_I love you,  
I loved you all along._

"I love you so much, Axel." I knew he was crying now. His clung to me, burying his own head in my shoulder. "I never stopped loving you."

_And I forgive you, _

_For being away  
For far too long._"Rox..." he breathed, pulling me in for a long, deep kiss, which I didn't argue with. "I'm.. I'm so..."

"I know, Axel...I forgive you. I was never mad..." I whispered, smiling for the first time in a long time.

_So keep breathing,  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore.  
Believeing, hold onto me and _

_Never let me go,_

"I love you, Roxas." He said in a faint voice, eyes squeezed shut as he buried his head in my chest now, and my arms circled around his neck, swearing I wouldn't let go.

_Keep breathing,  
Because I'm not leaving you anymore.  
Believeing, hold onto me and _

_Never let me go,  
_

_Keep breathing  
Hold onto me and never let me go  
Well keep breathing,  
Hold onto me and never let me go_

_**-End-  
**__**Part One**_


End file.
